


Distraction

by liketolaugh



Series: Linkllen Week 2017 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, caught in a compromising position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: Every morning, Allen and Link set up the bakery’s display together and talk. This time, they get a little carried away. It’s Allen’s fault, obviously.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Caught in a Compromising Position + Bakery AU

Every morning, before Link opened shop and Allen went out for the day, the two of them set up the display together.

The display was the same almost every day, changing by season with specials on holidays, but still, they both knew it by heart, and it left them free to talk before they parted for the day.

“How’s Jaime’s training coming along?” Allen asked Link, referring to the only employee he’d taken on so far. Allen had only met him a few times – Jaime left before Allen came home on all but the earliest days – but he liked him.

Link hummed thoughtfully, only hesitating briefly in his movement. “Quite well, I think,” he said after a moment, a hint of warmth in his voice. “He’s taken to it – not perfectly, of course, but he’s willing to work.” He glanced back at Allen and paused for real this time, and Allen glanced over, meeting his eyes quizzically. “What are you planning to do today?”

Even after two years of dating and a year of marriage, Allen couldn’t help but smile, warmth suffusing through his chest as Link focused on him as if the answer was going to be anything more interesting than ‘go to this place and talk to this person and maybe name-drop’.

As a musician, Allen’s schedule was much more inconsistent than Link’s own, but it was still predictable in the way it varied.

“I think I’ll drop by Hevlaska’s again,” Allen suggested, pausing briefly as well as he thought. “It’s been a while since I played at her place. She’s been asking.” He wouldn’t play there tonight, of course, but they’d be able to work out another time. He resumed working and continued, gaze distant with thought, “And then I’m meant to play at Noah’s Ark, right after Marie does.”

Link smiled at him, a small thing just for Allen, and Allen grinned brightly back and wondered how Link didn’t have powdered sugar all over his shirt. (Allen wasn’t allowed to handle those pastries; he made too much of a mess of himself and sometimes the floor.)

“Good luck,” Link said lightly, sitting back as he finished and closing the cabinet. And then, casting Allen a sideways, sardonic look, “I’m so glad to hear you’ll be spending tonight in the _kind and tender_ affections of your _perfectly sane_ cousins.”

Allen laughed, eyes sparkling as he grinned at his husband. “They’re not that bad,” he protested mildly, knowing full well they were, and from the _look_ Link was throwing him, the man damn well knew it. “Road even promised not to catcall me on stage tonight. That’s progress.”

“Perfect,” Link deadpanned. “Now if only Mr. Mikk could do the same, I might even be able to sleep at night.”

Still grinning, Allen leaned forward and, on impulse, kissed Link, tasting strawberry jam on his tongue even as Link let out a soft protesting sound and, at the same time, responded in kind.

After a few moments, they pulled apart, and Link gave him a reproachful look that made Allen smile sheepishly.

“We were having a _conversation,”_ Link said mildly, a wry half-smile on his lips even as he complained.

“And now we’re doing this,” Allen assured him, because honestly he wanted very much to kiss Link right now, when he had that exasperated look that never lost its fondness.

Link rolled his eyes, but he didn’t complain when Allen kissed him again, and again, or even when Allen tugged at his shirt thoughtfully until it was halfway up, wondering if they had time. Not for anything complete, of course, but-

“Deities of Heaven, you two are _sickening._ Isn’t that a health code violation?”

Link pulled away instantly, eyes wide, and Allen winced and let him go.

Ah. Right. Though the blinds were closed, there _were_ people with keys to the bakery.

Link’s face slowly saturated with deeper and deeper shades of pink, and together, they look at Tokusa, whose arms were crossed, with a wide smirk on his face.

Occasionally, he came by and offered to help Link with some of the bureaucratic aspects of running the bakery – while Link didn’t need help, really, Allen thought they viewed it as a strange sort of paperwork-based bonding time. Normally, just the thought was enough to make Allen laugh.

Sadly, this time, Allen was less than pleased to see him, and he had a feeling Link could say the same – at least if he could muster the will to speak at the moment.

“When are you going to stop sucking face like newlyweds?” Tokusa asked them, voice as unimpressed as it could get without dropping the smirk. “I need to mark it on the calendar, so I can stop listening at doors before I go through.”

Link made a strangled sound and glared at Tokusa with his face still burning red. Allen cleared his throat, his own cheeks tinted pink, and rose, holding out one hand for Link to pull himself up as well.

“Sorry for the surprise, Tokusa,” he offered politely, giving the man a bashful smile. “

Tokusa snorted and tossed his head. “I’ll come back later,” he said dismissively, and then, “I need to tell Tewaku about this, she’ll get a kick out of it. You’re practically in _public,_ Link. Allen’s a bad influence.”

And Tewaku would tell everyone she thought would find it funny. Beside Allen, Link blanched, and Allen half-grimaced.

“He is _not,”_ Link protested, seemingly on instinct, and Allen ducked his head to hide a smile because even if Link meant it, it was kind of a lie. “And we are not! The door is locked, Tokusa, and the blinds are closed.” Link never would have let the kiss go that far if they weren’t, Allen knew.

Tokusa cast an exaggerated glance around. “Maybe not _now,”_ he dismissed. “In a couple hours, probably.”

“But it’s not now,” Allen echoed, and then shook his head, reaching over to squeeze Link’s hand as he felt his husband’s frustration rise. “Anyway, I should get going. You need to open up fairly soon.”

Tokusa hummed. “I’ll go in back,” he said after a moment, giving Link a pointed look. “If you’re not there in ten minutes I’m going to come see if you’re having sex.”

Link opened his mouth to protest, but Tokusa was already disappearing into the back room. Link closed his mouth again and probably would have rolled his eyes if he were anyone else.

Allen smiled ruefully and tugged Link’s hand for his attention. “I’ll see you later today,” he told him. “Have a good one, alright?”

Link sighed, relaxing with his own wry smile. “Later today,” he agreed. “Good luck, Allen, and have fun.”

“Always,” Allen agreed cheerfully, giving Link a swift, chaste kiss before he let go and turned to go out the door. With one last wave, he was out, leaving Link to Tokusa and his business.


End file.
